Plasma processing of a substrate often calls for radio frequency (RF) power to be used to sustain the plasma, and sometimes this RF power is provided in a pulsed envelope. During each pulse, frequency tuning of the RF power can be used to optimize power delivery (e.g., by impedance matching). Existing tuning algorithms call for the tuned frequency at the end of a pulse to be used at the start of a subsequent pulse. Yet, the tuned frequency at an end of a pulse is often not well-tuned at the start of a subsequent pulse, leading to a large impedance mismatch at a start of many pulses. This impedance mismatch can disrupt processing recipes or even damage the substrate being processed.